Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright
Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright is the twentieth installment in a line of direct-to-video (DVD) films based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. Premise Premise taken from Blu-ray.com.http://www.blu-ray.com/movies/Scooby-Doo-Stage-Fright-Blu-ray/72027/ The windy city is home to the hit TV show, ''Talent Star, in which songwriting duo Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are finalists with some high hopes. Not to be left out, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers have a secret act in the works, which they are betting will take the contest by storm. Unlucky for them, the competition is frightful at this talent contest as the show is being broadcast from an opera house with a history of horrors and a particularly vengeful phantom that has cursed the show's production. From costume changin' chases to collecting creepy clues, the show must go on.'' Synopsis During a stormy night, the stage of a former opera house in Chicago is being set for the Talent Star finalists. Germ-o-phobic assistant director, Dewey Ottoman, is bossing people around and cleaning up around after them as they work when suddenly a phantom appears and attacks. He steals Dewey's clipboard and causes an explosion. Dewey's assistant finds the clipboard, which has "CHRISTINE MUST WIN!" written on it. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Phantom Suspects Culprits Locations * Chicago ** Opera house *** Talent Star ** Chicago Theater ** Hotel Canard ** Giovanni's Pizza ** Riley & Co. ** Mineralogical Society Continuity * Daphne reveals she's in love with Fred to a less than surprised Velma. This has been alluded to on-and-off since Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (and unofficially before that since the Johnny Bravo crossover episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo). * Movie star Brad Adams, from the previous film, is sitting in the audience at the Talent Star finale. Notes/trivia * The film combines elements of both America's Got Talent, (and other similar talent shows), and Gaston Leroux's 1911 novel The Phantom of the Opera, as well as its film and musical adaptations. ** Notable references to The Phantom of the Opera include: *** A "Phantom" terrorizes an opera house. In Stage Fright the opera house becomes a Disco House, and then a general theatre. Both are terrorized. *** The Phantom wants Christine to "win". In the original, it's the position of Prima Donna. In Stage Fright, it's Talent Star. *** The Phantom sabotages Christine's main competition, a more experienced singer/diva named Carlotta, by switching her throat spray with an identical bottle filled with a throat irritant, causing Carlotta to lose her voice. *** The Destruction of the Disco Ball is a reference to the Infamous Chandelier scene in the original. *** Both the Phantom from the original version and the original Phantom live under the opera house, in the sewers, with a working organ, which they both play. They both have expert knowledge about the opera house, especially the secret passageways. *** The scene where someone appears to be hanging, (until the lights are turned on and it is revealed only to be the Great Pauldini, stuck in one of his tricks and very much alive), is a reference to the original, where the Phantom murders a stagehand by strangulation, and then hangs his body from the rafters. * The trailer uses Anarbor's cover of the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme song featured in the montage sequence at the end of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, but this is absent from the film itself. * The Great Pauldini's name is a reference to Harry Houdini and possibly to writer Paul Dini, who's married to magician, Misty Lee. * In the car next to Velma, besides the book on Chicago she is reading, there are books on Ireland, Santa Fe, London, San De Pedro, Mexico City, and La Serena. These are sites of other adventures of the gang, most of which were in movies. * It premiered on Cartoon Network August 10, 2013 in Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). * Dewey Ottoman's car and crazy driving may be a reference to the famous villain Cruella De Ville from the Disney movie 101 Dalmatians. * The internet search engine Velma uses is called, "Giggle", a play on "Google". * Fred is revealed to sleep with a net. * The first piece played by Emma Gale is Movement 1. "Allegro non molto" from Vivaldi's Concerto No. 4 in F minor, Op. 8, RV 297, "L'inverno", commonly known as "Winter", from his famous violin concerto set known as "The Four Seasons". Neither of Emma's pieces are listed in the credits. * The Soap Diamond and the Sponge of Turin are references to the famous Hope Diamond and the Shroud of Turin, respectively. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * During the chase between the gang (in the Mystery Machine) and Dewey Ottoman (in his car) to take the Soap Diamond, Dewey's hands change often from skin color to green, as if he was wearing his Phantom disguise gloves. * At some point, the Phantom's hair is green. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It is never explained how the Phantom disappeared in the cloud of smoke in front of Shaggy and Scooby after Fred threw the net down on him from his hotel window. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright DVD released August 20, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo released August 20, 2013. Quotes Videos Gallery Scooby-Doo!_Stage_Fright_Blu-ray_front_cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo Stage Fright.png|DVD External links * Exclusive trailer at Kidzworld.com * Rent at iTunes }} Category:Direct-to-video films